


I said "Leave" but all I really want is you

by shadowfighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfighter/pseuds/shadowfighter
Summary: Just Hinata Shoyo being a dumbass.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	I said "Leave" but all I really want is you

_Maybe Tobio was right_ he muttered in his head. _Maybe he was a dumbass afterall._

Shoyo can’t comprehend why he is acting in such a way. He knew that he was always blunt and straightforward that is why he can’t understand why he keeps pushing Tobio away even though he obviously doesn’t want to do that.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away_   
_Ignoring words that you were saying_   
_Trying to make me stay_

It all started when Shoyo wanted to practice more and improve their quick attack. But Tobio insisted they call it a day, since they have really worn themselves out and Shoyo just got better from his fever.

Shoyo, however, was such a dumbass and a stubborn tangerine that he started rebutting all of Tobio’s remarks from _‘oh c’mon you are just being lazy’_ to ‘ _I am okay now, can’t you see, stop being overprotective’_

And from then on their exchanges of statements became very serious. Aside from his natural athleticism, he also has this natural talent of making small problems big. He wasn’t really sure if it was a good talent, _until this._

Their heated exchange ended when Tobio’s voice echoed throughout the court with his statement, “You’re still weak that is why!”

He knew that what he meant was physically weak, since he just healed from his fever. But at that moment Shoyo misinterpreted it into **THAT** kind of weak. 

He left the court hurriedly, and left with his bike.

_I said, "This time I've had enough."_   
_And you've called a hundred times_   
_But I'm not picking up_

When he got home, his phone was already bombarded with Tobio’s missed calls. It even went off again when he was staring at the number of times he already called.

But he was being a _dumbass._

He ignored Tobio for a week, just because of a simple thing. 

He was acting like an immature high-schooler, _even though he really was immature and in high school._

But what annoyed him even more is that after that day, after all those missed calls. Tobio didn’t even bother talking to him.

He was also keeping his distance to him. And even though he really wanted to pull him and tell him sorry, his pride was taking control of him.

_'Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

He was so mad at how everything turned out.

_But if you look a little closer_

Shoyo is now currently curled up in the sofa of his door. It’s weekend today, and their plans of going out and watching a movie was messed up, because of their fight.

After a week of Tobio not paying him any attention, he now realized that yeah he was **REALLY** wrong, and he is willing to put down his pride to apologize.

Only that when he called, he was shocked to hear a woman’s voice. It was sweet and youthful, it doesn’t sound like his sister nor his mother.

It was different. 

And again Shoyo felt down. 

He can’t blame Tobio if he wanted to hang out with somebody with more sense than him, who is a dumbass and was acting out of impulse.

He acted weird so he deserved it.

From the phone, he heard Tobio’s voice that is meant for the girl on the phone.

“Who told you that you can touch my phone?”, Shoyo heard the phone being passed on but he still wasn’t prepared to hear Tobio’s irritated voice. A voice he hasn’t heard for a week.

That’s why the moment he heard Tobio call him, he immediately ended the call. 

But that was only the start of a surprise, he was caught of guard when he heard Tobio’s voice from outside.

He was screaming and calling Shoyo’s name. If it was another day he would’ve ran outside and told him _‘Bakageyama, you’re so loud.’_

But no, they were - well at this point he wasn’t really sure if they were still fighting, or he was just being stubborn or what.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

He was embarrassed that he might irritate some of his neighbors that’s why he screamed ‘Leave’. 

He really didn’t want Tobio to leave, it’s just what first came out of his dumbass mouth. 

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_   
_Screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

He was then startled to hear, loud thuds on his window. And he knew it was Tobio’s doing. 

He’s gonna break their window!!

He opened his window and peeked only to be greeted by a pebble that hit his forehead. _Hopefully that pebble hurts enough to wake him up from his dumbassery._

It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t that small that it hurts as heck. 

He glared at Tobio and was ready to scream at him, but Tobio beat him to it by screaming _‘I love you.’_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

As cliche as it may seem the moment he opened the window, the gods decided to make it more dramatic by sprinkling drops of rain from the sky.

“BAKAGEYAMA! YOU’LL GET SICK!” he screamed, but Tobio did not move. He was just there standing and quietly hoping that Shoyo wil open the door.

Shoyo was caught up in the moment, that he forgot that he can open the door and let him in. _He was really a dumbass._

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_   
_All I need is on the other side of the door_

After a moment of staring, he realized he really should have opened the door.

Because he was there. _He was there._

Tobio, the love of his life, was there.

He left the window opened the door and rushed to hug Tobio.

“I say leave, but all I really want is you.”

Tobio was shocked to find Shoyo hugging him. He thought he was going to lash out to him again for hearing a girl’s voice.

That was just one of his schoolmate and they were doing a project, but the moment he found out that she answered the phone and Shoyo was the caller.

He was terrified that Shoyo might get the wrong idea. That’s why he ran into his house as quickly as he can.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m a dumbass for acting immature, I’m sorry.”

Shoyo kept on murmuring into his chest and Tobio was just there listening to him until he was finished.

“Dumbass.” was the only thing that came out of Tobio’s mouth. But instead of a rebuttal, he heard Shoyo agreed.

“I know you are a dumbass, but please don’t do that again.” Tobio said, caressing Shoyo’s shoulder.

“I’ve always known that you become sensitive and more of a dumbass after you healed from getting sick, that’s why I understand. But please let’s not make it a habit.” Shoyo nodded shyly.

“Besides, I don’t want you to overwork yourself, and get sick again.” 

Tobio looked at Shoyo with love and at that moment, Shoyo really knew that he was wrong and what he did was stupid. 

He wasted a week just for nothing. 

He wanted to make up for it, that’s why he tiptoed and kissed Tobio.

Tobio was startled at first, eyes widening. But after a while he relaxed and gave in.

It was romantic, very romantic. 

After everything I must confess, I need you

They were laughing in the rain only to realize that they were drenched.

_Dang. Shoyo will get sick again._

Tobio secretly hoped Shoyo won’t act like this after he heals again.


End file.
